Something Worth Dying For
by madisoncunningham1
Summary: You're my something Worth Dying For.. When a car crash and a baby, get the best of a couple but that can't possibly be the worst thing that has happened. Will Some Lies, Some Love and a whole bunch of drama Make or break the Couple
1. Chapter 1: I Promise

Jay stopped at the door and knocked. He stood there watching wondering what he was doing. He backed up as Erin opened the door.

"Erin." Jay said

"Jay, what are you doing here?" Erin asked

"I need to tell you something." Jay paused and smiled. "I love you Erin."

Erin's eyes widened, and she looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant." Erin said holding up the pregnancy test.

"You are? What?!" Jay said scared and frightened by what she said.

"I'm having a baby..."

"So I'm gonna be a dad?" Jay asked

"I guess. I mean it's your kid." Erin spat. Jay walked into the apartment and pulled her into the a warm tight hug.

"It's gonna be okay. Don't doubt yourself Erin." Erin buried her head in his chest.

"I'm scared." Erin hated feeling or telling anyone how she felt. She didn't like feeling vulnerable. It wasn't her favorite thing. She held him tight.

"It's gonna be okay." Jay reassured her

"You sure? Because last time the baby died." Erin said. Jay let go of his girlfriend and held her head up.

"Erin? You were pregnant before?" Erin sat down on her couch and hugged him.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. Just don't."

"No Jay. It's fine. I need to tell you. I was 16 and it had been a year since I lived at hank's and I was sleeping when I felt this bad pain. It was the worst thing I've ever felt. I went to the hospital and they did surgery and I was having a baby boy. I named him Lane Caleb. That's why I wear this necklace. It's his foot prints. No one ever asks me what it is. Hank Camille. No one has."  
Jay pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there, with you."

"But we are here. I guess we are gonna be parents." Erin said hugging tight to him. She buried her head in his chest, he held her tightly they sat there for a few moments she felt safe for the first time in a while. She didn't want to move or do anything. Instead she sat there holding tight to him.

Jay let go of one hand and put his hand on her stomach not pressing hard but just putting it lightly. "Daddy's here baby. I'm gonna keep you and your mommy safe."

"Jay what if I lose the baby?" Erin burst into tears Jay held her tighter

"Hey it's all gonna be okay. I promise. Nothing is going to happen. I need you to stay strong. Please Erin.. You have everything to live for. I can't let you take this for Hank."

"I'm no Please don't leave me."

The next morning Jay heard the sounds of flushes as he got out of bed. He rushed to the bathroom and pulled his girlfriend's hair back as she threw up in the toilet.

"It's gonna be okay." Jay said stroking her hair.

"You did this to me. You are gonna shut up until I have this kid." Jay stepped back and smiled then kissed her cheek.

"I love you." That was the first time Erin thought, that was the first time those words came out of his mouth, he implied it a million times but it never came out. Erin shook her head and smiled, he held her in his arms tight like a safe warm hug where no one could hurt his girl. His Erin.

"I love you too." Erin said hugging tight to him

"Jay, I know it's early but I think we should name the baby if we have a boy Jay Justin.. I think I should in someone honor Justin and if it's a girl I think we should name her Avery Camille."

"I think those are wonderful names baby and I don't think it's too early. Besides what are you? Like 10 weeks?"

"Yeah.." Erin lifted up her shirt and revealed a tiny bump.

Jay bent down and held her stomach in his big hands. He smiled and kissed it. "I love you little Halstead. I don't know what you are yet but I just know you might be a girl. I don't know if I would be ready for a girl but I won't care because you'll have your mommy's genes and she's stronger than daddy and she knows how to kick some serious ass." Jay smiled and stood up Erin smiled.

"Jay how are you so sure it's a girl?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's a girl with your eyes and your attitude and I just hope you are happy with whatever we have. I don't really care, I just want you to be happy."

"I don't really care Jay. I just want it to be happy."

"Can you go get me food?" Jay laughed

"Now you're hungry. Jeez. What does my favorite girl want?"

"Ice Cream with strawberries." Jay nodded his head and walked out the door grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

Jay grabbed the ice cream and got the fruit then drove back home. Erin was sitting on the couch crying

"Erin, what's wrong?" Jay asked

"I was thinking about what happened."

"It's gonna be okay Erin." Erin cuddled into his arms he held her tightly.

"How are you so sure? Jay Olive lost Justin I lost Nadia I can't lose you or this baby." Jay shook his head.

"You aren't going to lose me. I promise I'm never going anywhere."

"Jay, can we go see Hank?" Jay nodded his head and waited for Erin to put on a decent outfit. He laughed as she was trying to put her jeans on.

"What?" Erin said laughing

"Nothing I just think your bump is the cutest thing." Jay smiled grabbing the keys and walking out of her apartment.

"Jay, you are not driving." Erin spat

"But you don't have the keys." Jay held them up over her head she smiled then got into the car and buckled. Jay started driving to his house when a car came from the side and hit them. Jay's dog tags flew and fell on the ground. Erin had fell unconscious

"ERIN!" Jay shouted

"Jay what happened?" Hank asked

"I I don't know. we were driving to your house and we got hit. The car hit her side. Please don't let her go. S she's pregnant." Jay confessed

"She's what?" Hank yelled pinning him against a wall.

"We are having baby. We were coming over to tell you. She is so excited Hank. I just don't kill me. I love her more than anything. I need her to wake up."

"I'm not. You take care of her."

Jay shook his head scared as the what happened with his girlfriend and unborn baby. Jay sat down next to Kevin and started shaking. He loved her and cared for her more than anything. Everyone knew it, Jay needed her to survive and wake up. Everyone did. Hank had just lost his son and now he might lose the last person he has.

"Nat, any news on Erin?" Jay asked

"Yeah. The baby is going to survive and live Erin is in a coma.." Jay's eyes widened

"Is she going to be okay? I mean is it safe for her to be in a coma with the baby?"

"Jay I promise that baby or Erin isn't going anywhere. Not for a long long time. You stay here don't leave that'll show everyone you'll never leave Jay. I know you love her just show them that." Nat pointed to all of his family. "I know what it's like to lose the one you love but your brother helped me out of the darkness I know that's what you did for Erin."

"I'm never leaving."

"She's going into the room." Jay turned around and watched as the love of his life was being wheeled into the room, Jay walked in and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it tightly.

"Erin, please wake up. For me. So I can meet our baby. I just want you to know I love you more than anything and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. I pushed you away but it's over. I love you and I want you to always be there for me."

"I'm sorry Halstead, I know how much she means to you. I guess I'm not ready to let her go yet." Hank said coming in the door holding up a bag in his hand. Jay turned around surprised at who it was.

"Hank." Jay said getting up and giving him a hug.

"I want you and Erin to have this." Hank pulled out the wedding ring box and put it in Jay's hand.

"Marry her. I know she's never gonna admit she loves you for a while but I know she does. Jay take good care of her. She's all I have left and I can't lose her." Jay nodded his head.

"Always."

"Oh and take good care of your girls." Jay looked confused as Hank just said that.

"What do you mean?" Hank smiled.

"You also might need this." Hank handed him a pink elephant stuffed animal

Jay smiled big. "It's a girl?" Nat raised her eyebrow and smiled

"I know you probably didn't want to know but Hank did, and I know he's excited. I hope you are.."

"Oh I am.. I guess I wanted the baby to be a girl. I don't know why I just want to see Erin hold her and I want to be kept on my toes I guess."

"Oh you will be Jay." Will said

"That's the exciting part. I guess I can't wait to watch her read books to our little girl and dress her up in dresses and I just want her to wake up soon."

"Jay you are one lucky guy." Will said

"I guess I am. I finally deserve someone. My whole life I've been chasing behind you and now I'm finally worthy of someone like her."

"You've always been worthy of someone like her. You were just too stubborn to figure it out little brother, besides you could have married Allie." Jay nodded his head at the mention of his ex girlfriend, Jay smiled he didn't want to marry her but he's glad he didn't. If he hadn't said yes to the job in Intelligence he wouldn't have met Erin and he wouldn't be as happy.

Jay sat there next to his girlfriend holding her hand tightly watching as she laid there peacefully. "Avery Camille Halstead. Has a nice ring to it?" Jay said

Jay placed his hand on her stomach and smiled. "Avery Camille, I'm your daddy. I promise I'll never leave I promise to always protect you whenever you need it. I will always love you even if you make it hard for me to. You are my little girl. Also your mom is very strong, she can withstand anything. I promise you'll always be loved."

Jay sat back down and watched as Antonio came in the room he sat down on the couch on the other side of the room, hearing the monitor beep loudly.

"She's pregnant?" Antonio said. Jay smiled and nodded his head

"Yeah. I'm excited." Antonio shook his head laughing.

"Her name is Avery Camille.. Erin uh picked it out. She wanted to honor Camille in a way but she said it was too heartbreaking naming her Camille. The name means wise, I guess it fits her because all of her family are wise men. I guess." Jay added

"That is true. You are lucky to have Erin. I'm glad you are happy Jay. I really am. Erin is real lucky to have you. Never thought I'd ever see her smile the way she does when she's with you. She never used to be happy she was always sad. I tried helping her find a guy but no one worked. She would just push them away. You are the only one she kept and didn't push away. She loves you and I know she's excited about the baby. I think we all need some happiness in our lives."

 **Thank you for reading. I doubt you will like this, but It's just something I wrote. Please Read and Review. Thank you to the Jesse group chat for giving me motivation to finish this. I appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2: An Apology

A month later Jay found himself sitting in the same hospital room, he watched as the love of his life was lying there in a coma. A little progress had been made but not much, Jay wanted her to wake up more than anything. Jay smiled and kept pushing.

"Erin, I need you to wake up. It's August, and our baby comes in December. I hope it comes on Christmas. That would be the best present in the world." Jay sounded like a little kid in a candy shop waiting for his mom to get him candy. He loved her and he wanted the whole world to know how much.

Intelligence found out who hit their car and it was a teenager drunk while driving. Jay didn't want to see his face. Jay got up from the room and walked out into the waiting room.

"Hank, I'm leaving. I'll be back." Jay walked out the door and drove to the boy's house and knocked on the door.

"I'm Jay Halstead, your son hit me and my girlfriend.." Jay said

"Oh my. Come in Mr. Halstead." The mom said

"Can I talk to him? I'm not gonna hurt him or anything. I just want to talk to him."

"Ethan honey. Come down someone wants to see you." Ethan walked down the stairs holding his phone in one hand, he looked scared as he noticed who it was.

"Hi." Ethan said

"Hey Ethan, I know you don't want to see me, and it took me a lot of strength to come see you. I just want you to know my wife and unborn baby lie in a coma. They are both making progress the baby will live and so will Erin once she wakes up. I wasn't hurt badly but a few scratches. Look You could have messed up my whole family it wasn't worth it. Now was it? Drinking nearly killing a family? I know you are probably having so much guilt. I was your age once I did some stupid things. I think you mom has too, but don't do it again son, next time it could be deadly. Hey here's my card if you ever wanna talk or something." Jay slipped him his car. Jay got up and walked out of the door. Ethan followed him.

"I'm sorry about your wife. I really am.. My mom didn't know. She um was high when I did it… I just haven't figured out a way to tell her. Can I call you if I need help or a way out?" Ethan asked

"Y yeah." Ethan put the card in his pocket and walked back inside. Jay sat in his car listening to music hearing his mom yell at him. Jay pulled out and started driving away he stopped at his house and grabbed some clothes then went to the hospital.

"Sorry I just had to stop at my house and grab some clothes."

"Jay tell me the place where you actually went." Hank said

"I went to visit the kid who hit me and Erin.. He's 16 Hank." Hank backed up

"YOU WHAT?" Hank shouted

"I visited the damn kid who hit Erin and I. His name is Ethan, and I just told him and warned him to never do it again and his mom is a junkie, and I'm guessing his dad is in jail because he wasn't there. The whole house smell like alcohol. Hank the kid isn't living a pretty good life."

"Jay he nearly killed you and Erin and my granddaughter."

"Hank, I'm not saying I'm forgiving the damn kid. I just want him to know that he shouldn't do it."

Hank scoffed and backed up he sat down Jay grabbed his bag and walked into Erin's room.

"Erin. I love you and I'm sorry for going to visit the kid, I know he nearly kill you and our baby. I'm sorry for not being good enough. I just need you to wake up. Erin I want to take him in. You are probably going to call me crazy. I know you are, but he's just a kid without people who care about him. You'll probably say we shouldn't since we'll have a newborn baby. He doesn't have anyone why can't anyone understand that." Jay said

"Jay you can't just take this kid in. Do you know how much trouble that will cause? I mean Erin is in a fucking coma, you can't just bring home a kid and not knowing what Erin will say. I mean he has parents they aren't the best but that's nothing we can change." Jay stood up

"NO it is something we can change. WE can help him. You helped Erin? What's the big deal?! You brought Erin in? YOU ARE THE REASON SHE'S HERE. Hank you helped her I can help this kid. I mean he doesn't have to stay with us, but he sure as hell ain't staying there."

Hank backed out of the room to calm himself down then he went into the waiting room. Jay was pushed down back into the chair by Kevin.

"Kev you of all people would understand."

"I do but you can't just take this kid in. He nearly killed you both. I don't know what I would have done if you would have died. I just can't have that memory forever in my mind, I am all for helping lost kids but this one you can't."

"He's a kid without people who care for him, if I allow him to nearly get killed staying in that place. I wouldn't be able to live."

"Jay do it. I'll back you up but he's a kid who doesn't know what authority looks like. I don't want Erin to be hurt by you doing this."

Jay woke up to the sound of his ringing phone early in that morning he answered his ringing phone, an unknown caller and put it against his ear.

"Hello?" Jay spat pissed as hell

"I need your help."

"Who is this Ethan?"

"Yeah. I I'm beaten pretty badly." He said scared

"ETHAN WHERE ARE YOU? I'M COMING TO GET YOU." Jay yelled

"I don't know. I ran out the house and now I'm in some alley way. Just come quick." Ethan said

"Ethan son don't hang up." The call ended. Jay threw his phone to mouse and mouse tracked the number.

"Hank, I'm going in without backup. I don't really care. I have my piece and my badge if you need me."

"Jay don't go." Hank shouted

"I have to." Jay walked out of the hospital, Antonio followed him and got into the car with him. Jay sped out and drove and past every alleyway he could find. Jay didn't see anything but he had two backup patrolmen helping out.

Ethan laid on the ground, drunk and unconscious

"Has anyone seen anything?" Jay yelled

"No." The patrol called out on the radio. Jay kept driving and still saw nothing. Jay stopped his truck and grabbed his flashlight. Antonio got out and ran to the dumpster

"Jay there's a body." Antonio yelled. Jay got down and moved his head

"It's Ethan. He's still alive. I NEED AN AMBO!" Jay shouted

He picked him up and tried getting him back. He did

"I'm fine. I'm fine I'm fine." Ethan shouted pushing Jay away.

"Oh no you aren't son. You are going to the hospital to get that checked out."

Jay held onto the boy as they both walked into Chicago Med. "I need a room, he's got some face damage. I guess you could call it. You might want to see his arm it looks broken."

Ethan got on the bed and moaned. "Ethan why did you call if you don't want help?"

"I didn't know who else to call besides you seemed like the only one who would ever help me. I don't need it though. I'm fine."

"Ethan you are sitting right there on that bed and getting checked out. If you want to leave then you can after you get checked out."

"I'll stay it looks like I don't have a choice."

"That boy is acting the same way Erin did. She hated my guts she didn't want to come near me."

"I just want to help Hank. I don't really want to keep him but I just want to help." Hank gave him a tight hug.

"You're gonna be a great dad Jay."

"I just wanna be as great as you one day. I know I might not trust your ways but you are one hell of a sergeant, and I just want to thank you for giving me Erin. She's helped me more than anyone else. She saved me. I love her and Avery more than anything."

"She's lucky to have you. That little girl is gonna be so spoiled." Jay laughed

"That she is. Kim got her a dress already." Jay said

"That girl is so loved Jay. If you wanna help Ethan then do it. I'm not gonna be the one to stop you."

"I think I'm gonna help him, he deserves to know someone does care about him."

Jay walked into his room and saw him sleeping there in the bed. Jay sat down next to him and started babbling on.

"Ethan if you don't want to come home with me then that's fine. IF you need any help then I'm here even if I just met you."

"I don't think I want your help.." Ethan moaned "Look I'm a street kid I know how to take care of myself."

"They found cocaine in your system Ethan. I know you can take care of yourself but you sure as hell need to stop taking drugs. If you want a way out I'll help you with it but if you are gonna keep taking drugs, it doesn't fix your problem."

"Ethan I'm Hank. His girlfriend I took her in when she was just your age, look I know how it is to be broke down and beaten. I saw it with Erin. You can't be afraid to tell someone you need help. I practically dragged Erin home. I helped her get better and she is. She's a wonderful young lady dating this man who saved her life. Look Ethan I know you don't want to listen but I promise it'll get better.."

"Look I'm addicted to cocaine.. I don't know how to stop. My dad came home and beat me that's how I got the black eye and he wouldn't stop.. I tried but then he passed out and I left and found myself in an alleyway. I guess. I don't want or need your help."

Jay got up out of the room and followed Hank. "I'm petitioning for him to live with me."

"Jay are you crazy? Erin is in a coma."

"I know she is but this kid needs help Hank. I wanna be the one to give it to him."

"He's a street kid Halstead he's gonna cause problems and some that aren't great with a newborn baby."

"I know that. Can he stay at your house?"

"I guess Olive and Daniel are moving so I guess it doesn't matter."

"Oh I'm sorry Hank." Jay said

"I have Little Avery.."

"She's just what we need Hank. That little girl is the happiness that will bring us together again."

 **I Know this chapter it was all over the place. I'm sorry. But Tell me if you like the new twist. I know it's not the greatest thing. Thank you for reading. Please R &R. Another chapter will be up next weekend probably because I have exams this week and tomorrow I'm going out in the city with my grandpa. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Mission

Jay decided to make it his mission to get Lane out of that house, for now Lane was staying at Hank's and went to school everyday until Jay decided something better. Lane pushed the two away but Jay wouldn't give up, he saw something in the kid. Erin laid in a coma her stomach growing bigger each time someone else came and saw her. It had been two months and they just had two months till the baby came.

Jay sat next to Lane and Hank in his principal's office. Jay sent the kid a death stare then looked at the principal. "I didn't do it I swear." Lane confessed

"Look Mr. Nichols you were caught doing something you weren't supposed to. I don't want to hear the 'I didn't do it' crap. It's enough. You are sixteen take responsibility." The principal said

"Lane apologize. Mr. Grant, I'll deal with him later. I promise." Jay spat pissed as hell.

Jay got up and Lane followed him. "Lane Nichols get your ass over here."

"I didn't do it Jay."

"The hell you didn't. They have pictures of you spray painting and smoking weed. I don't want to hear it, get in the car you are grounded. I put myself out on a limb here for you. Got you in this good school. I could have easily left you with your abusive parents. Grow up and stop doing this crap. I am tired of i-" He got interrupted by a call from his older brother.

"Will it's not a good time." Jay spat.

"Well I thought you would like to know your girlfriend is awake and wondering where you are. She said 'Where is Jay? I thought he would be here.' I laughed Jay. Come on your girlfriend wants to tell you something."

Jay smiled. "Alright I'm coming. Lane got in trouble." Will scoffed and exited the room

"Jay we all warned you. Now come tell your girlfriend about what you did.. I bet she'll be real happy."

Jay hung up the phone then sent the boy back to class Jay and Hank both got into the same car and drove to the hospital. "Hank, she's awake."

"We warned you Jay. Go get your girl." Hank said stopping the car.

Jay jumped out and ran inside and up to ICU. He kept pushing the button up to the elevator but it wouldn't go. He smiled as it finally opened. Jay got up and ran to her room pushing past everyone. Jay stopped at Erin's window and saw her getting an ultrasound.

"Erin?" Jay said walking in the door, he leaned over her and gave her a kiss.

"Jay sit you can find out the gender." Jay smiled

"Yeah. Sure baby. I missed you."

"The baby is a girl." Erin smiled and began crying..

"Jay it's a girl." Erin said. Jay smiled and gave her another kiss.

"Erin can I tell you something? I know you'll probably be mad but I have to tell you before it gets worse." Hank stood in the doorway listening.

"Are you cheating on me Jay. I won't put up with it not for Avery."

"No. I would never cheat on you Erin. I took in a young kid.." Erin looked scared and frightened.

"What do you mean Jay?"

"The kid who hit us, he was going through some bad shit Erin. He needed a way out. I wanted to give him one. He stays with Hank. He went through the same thing you did. His name is Ethan."

"Jay you can't just take that kid in. I mean I'm all for helping people if I wasn't pregnant. But I'm gonna have a baby in a couple months."

"Erin, he's staying with Hank.. I know you are probably mad."

"Where did you even meet this kid at anyway?"

"It's the person who hit us, he is sixteen and he was drunk when it happened Erin." Erin's eyes widened

"Why the hell isn't he in jail Jay? Hank? Al?"

"Well taken as you were gonna be okay. We just let him off with a warning. Look Erin we all knew you were gonna be mad but he's really trying to get better." Al said

"So everyone is on your side? Is there anyone who was against this? Jay who would think it's okay? You taking in a kid who acted the same way I did was treated like shit. If only you knew what I went through."

Jay stood up and walked out of the door. "Sorry Erin, I have to go pick him up. Maybe you can calm down it's not good to have all of this stress. Sorry for not telling you I've waited months for you to wake up for you to be as happy as I am about the baby. Erin I love you more than anything I would move the stars for you I would take a bullet for you. You've completed me. You are having our daughter who's gonna complete me even more. I thought we could give this kid a family something he deserves. Something you were able to find. Something Avery will already have when she gets here."

Jay walked out the hospital and got into his car and started driving to the high school as he did he thought about what he did and what he said. He loved her more than the world.

He became a different person when he found out he was having a daughter when he found out his whole world would be changed and then came Lane who didn't want anyone but he saw something worth fighting for something better than he had. Jay sat outside the school watching all the teenagers come out. He didn't see the boy come out yet he waited a long while still never saw the boy, until he saw a coach come out and walk to the door.

"Are you Jay?" Coach Rick asked

"Yeah why is Lane in trouble?"

"He stayed for soccer practice. I know you didn't know that. Look I'm Coach Rick. He talks about you a lot.. Says you've given him a home he doesn't like letting people in, he puts up his walls. He's never broken them not for me or his friends, but he told me you wanted to fight for him. I know you never knew any of those things but he really does appreciate it. He may never tell you but he does, he's really good at soccer. That boy he's never told anyone about what happened. He met you and you've changed him."

"My dad was never good to me. My wife and I are having a baby and we got into a car accident and he's the person who hit us.. I told him something and I saw the fear in his eyes the look you give something when you want out. I knew what I was doing my wife we are both detectives. I just want to be there for someone in a way my dad wasn't for me. I want to be better than he was to me."

He saw Lane come out dragging his soccer bag looking down stomping to the car. "Hey Lane." Jay said

"I'll see you tomorrow bud." Coach Rick said

"Look Ethan you don't have to like me or want to be here but you sure as hell will respect me. I didn't have to do this. Not at all. Everyone told me you are the worst you'll never change. You can't have this act. I won't allow it. Lane you are a good kid somewhere in there. You just gotta find your way, My girlfriend wants to meet you. She woke up."

"Oh she finally did. What was her reaction when you told her?" Jay laughed

"She was pissed which I expected."

"Do you think she'll like me? I mean not that I care if she does." Lane said

"Look She went through the same stuff you did. I think just give her some time she'll give in.. She is a pregnant women who just got out of a coma."

"Look I may not like you or Hank but thank you for caring for me." Lane said

"Come here kid." Jay stopped the car and gave him a hug.

"Just don't do anything you'll regret."

Lane smiled and got out the car, he noticed a girl his age and walked by her. "You look hot." He said

"And who are you?" The girl said

"I'm Lane."

"Allie besides you are so out of my league."

"Whatever girl. I'll see you around I guess? What do your parents work here?"

"They do but that's none of your business. Why do you care anyway?" Allie asked putting her phone in her back pocket.

"You are a pretty girl and you shouldn't be outside in Chicago alone. Look I gotta go my mom is in the hospital." Lane lied Erin wasn't his mom and she would never be, Lane knew it. He just said that to make her go away. Lane smiled

"I'll see you around." Allie said

Lane walked into the hospital followed by Jay. "Is that your first time talking to a girl?" Jay asked laughing his butt off.

"No. Did I say something stupid was it my smile?" Lane laughed

"No. It wasn't." Jay said trying not to laugh.

"My ex's name was Allie.." Jay said

"Oh, it was?" Lane said

"Yeah. She was nothing. Nothing compared to Erin."

Erin sat up in the bed switching back and forth between channels. "I can't believe you agreed with him Hank."

"Erin he needed a home. I wanted to give him one or help give him one."

"Hank, I'm pregnant, maybe if I wasn't I would be okay with it. I can't have a kid like him I was just like that. I know what I did when I was a kid it wasn't right but if I wasn't pregnant I wouldn't have a problem with it but he's just like me I know." Lane stood outside the door hearing what she just said.

"Lane, she didn't mean it." Lane scoffed then rolled his eyes

"No I understand exactly what she meant,whatever save it." Lane pushed past and began walking out of the hallway,

"Lane, get your butt back here." Jay said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the room.

"Get off of me." Lane said

"Erin, this is Lane." He's got blue eyes dark blond hair he had a smile that could light up anyone's world

"I'm sorry for what I said Lane." Erin said

"I don't really care. I don't want to be here I only stayed because I had nothing better. If you don't want me to stay I won't. I will leave." Lane said

"I just don't know who you are, as a person. I don't want you around my little girl. I just want to protect her. Jay never should have done what he did, but I guess it's fine in a way. Jay why would you?" Erin asked

"Because I knew how much you love to help people. I wanted to help. Look Erin I'm sorry I really am. He stays with Hank most of the time anyway." Erin nodded her head and grabbed Jay's hand.

"Can you get out for a second Lane?" Erin asked. Lane got off from the wall then walked out of the hospital room. He stood watching them talk.

"Jay his name is Lane?" Jay nodded his head

"Yeah Your point?" Jay's eyes widened

"My son's name was Lane, I don't think we should Jay. I mean I loved that boy with all I had then it was ripped away from me. She's my last chance at a family."

"Erin, she doesn't have to be our last chance. Them two can be the beginning. If you're in Er, say yes." Jay kissed her lips like it was the last time they were ever gonna meet. Jay smiled then kissed her again.

"Erin, I love you with all my heart more than anyone else in the world. I want you to be my last kiss at night, my sight in the morning, and everything in between. I just want you and only you. Avery and Lane can be the beginning of something, and maybe our life can begin with them if you want. Say yes Erin." Erin nodded her head kissing his lips/

"I think I'll say no." Erin teased. They both laughed then she smiled big. "I love you just promise me one thing. Don't leave me." Jay nodded his head placing his hand on her stomach

"I can promise, I can promise you the world."

"Lane come here." Jay said

"No I think I'm good. I'm just gonna go home with Hank. I'll see you tomorrow." Lane said waving goodbye.

"I want you to live with us, in our apartment." Jay said

"I can't I can deal with it on my own. I don't need you anymore."

Jay nodded his head "I think you need me more than I need you pal."

"I'm sorry." Lane said

"It's fine, if you want kid we could go play soccer tomorrow? How would you like that?"

"Sure. I guess." Lane said

Lane let go and walked out of the door and began walking home, but he took a detour and stopped at his house. He walked up the steps and opened the door he hadn't been home in nearly 7 months but he just wanted to see what's up. He smelled heroin and booze and all kinds of drugs. He didn't dare touch.

"Lane, what are you doing home?"

"I just wanted to see what's happening. Look Mom I'm not looking to take any drug. I'm clean."

His mom Gale laughed "Haha, Come on son just one."

"No I'm fine, I don't want it. I'm clean. I can't do that to Jay and Hank." Gale laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on." Gale said

"No. I should go. I'll be back I guess. I have school in the morning." Lane said pullling his drunk mom off of him. He ran out of the door he ran home hearing gunshot left and right. He chose to ignore it. He thought of Allie and how she was probably at home eating dinner with her family and having a good time. She had some people who loved her. Lane thought but he did too. Someone he didn't consider family or consider someone he liked but he did have someone who cared for him.

Lane stopped in front of a house watching the kids run home to their parents after dark. He stopped and saw Allie in the window of the house holding a puppy in her arms. He shook his head then began running. He stopped in front of Hank's house and opened the door to Hank holding his grandson.

"Hey Hank,I'm just gonna go upstairs." Lane said

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lane stood in front of the mirror and put a couple pills in his mouth then took a couple sips of beer. He swallowed the pills then sat down on his bed and closed his eyes.

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I haven't gotten that much reviews but my friends have told me it's a great story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter but Ethan is now changed to Lane and well maybe there will be some spins and twists and turns or well I know there will be. Thanks for reading! I will have the next chapter up next week or the next couple of days.**


	4. Chapter 4: Giving A Home

"Lane, I've gotta go to work. Alright. Jay is gonna pick you up then you'll go to the hospital to see Erin.."

"Alright, I'll see you later Hank!" Lane grabbed his bag then walked out the door, running to his school which was a couple blocks away. He smiled at the kids sitting at the steps then walked in and threw his bag down by his locker then opened it up.

"I think little pipsqueak should do it." A tall popular cool kid Tyler said

Lane rolled his eyes and grabbed the books, after that he closed the locker. Lane wasn't exactly short, he wasn't popular or cool. He had a lot of friends he was captain of the soccer team did his work when needed just to get by. He nodded his head and walked away. Allie walked up to him and smiled

"Hey Lane, I didn't know you went here," Allie said

"Yeah. No one really knew I kinda stay to myself. How was your morning? No stupid boys bothering you?" Lane blushed then laughed to himself.

"No not today.."

"I would ask if you'd like to go get ice cream but I have to go to the hospital again."

"Oh.. Is it because of your mom?" Lane smirked

"Something like that I guess. So doing anything this weekend?"

"No not real-"

"I heard there's this party." Allie's friend Caroline said

"Carol you know I don't do parties."

"It might be fun. C'mon." She begged

"I might get my parents to let me go."

"You guys I don't know about that. I probably can't go." Lane spat

"Who said anything about you being invited?" Caroline spat

Lane began walking away slowly. "Y'know what I gotta go to the first period."

"Lane. C'mon. Caroline why the hell did you do that."

"Sorry."

"It's too late for a sorry," Allie said shutting the locker door and walking to her next period.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Erin," Jay said pushing her hair back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought him home."

"Jay. I can't be mad because I was that boy once but I can be mad because it happened when I was in a goddamn coma. I'm pregnant. I have to worry about a boy."

"It was a stupid decision."

"No, it wasn't." Antonio and Hank said

"Lane is in trouble." Jay's eyes widened

"What do you mean?"

"Like you need to get to school now."

"I'm going" Jay grabbed his keys and ran out of the door

"Jay."

"No just go," Erin added smiling

Jay ran into the school and saw Lane sitting in a chair.

"What happened?"

"I-" Lane was interrupted by his principal

"Lane was in another fight. I just wanna talk to you though." Lane walked out of the office and sat in the hall

By this time it was noon and barely meeting lunch time.

"He's doing really good. Ever since he moved in with you and your wife I'm assuming. He's much happier and loves school. I haven't seen him so mad in god knows how long. Mr. Halstead, I'm not gonna suspend him because I know how much soccer means to the kid and his coach talks to proudly of him."

"I'm sorry. My wife was in the hospital, still in. We are having a baby soon. I just I'm sorry."

"Just talk to him."

"I will. I'm gonna take him out for the weekend. Spend some time with him."

"I think that would be good."

"Coach Rick. I I can explain." Lane spat

"It's fine Lane. You don't need too. I know and you're not taken off the team. Just don't do it again boy."

"I I won't."

"Jay."

"Lane. Just get in the car. I'm taking you home."

"I I don't wanna go home."

"Can I stay at school? Please. I understand you want me to go home but I need school. I need soccer."

"You can stay but I'm picking you up. Erin and I wanna talk to you."

"Okay. I'll be at school."

"Hey, kid be good." Lane smiled and fist bumped Jay.

For the first time in god know how long Coach Rick had seen Lane smile.

Lane walked out of the office and walked to his class. He walked in with a note and handed it to his teacher then sat down. Allie looking over at him.

"I'm sorry Allie."

She didn't even look at him.

"Save it, Lane. I thought you were better than this."

Erin still in the hospital, lying in the bed with her baby bump getting bigger as days went on. It became closer to the due date.

Jay drove back to the hospital to be with his girlfriend and watched as she was getting another ultrasound.

"Baby A is looking good. Baby B is looking even better."

"Whoa. Twins?" Erin said

Jay looked at April Sexton who was going the ultrasound.

"Yeah. Baby A is a boy and baby B is a girl. Congrats Erin and Jay."

"Baby."

"Jay. I can't believe this. Twins?! I wasn't expecting this."

"I guess we have to think of another name." Jay laughed

"I talked to Lane. He's fine. They aren't gonna punish him. I'm just gonna give him a talk."

"Jay? A talk! He got into a fight."

"Erin, it's not like he started it. I don't understand what your problem is with this kid."

"Jay I'm pregnant with twins. My problem? That is it. I don't need a troubled kid in my life with two newborns. I understand he means something to you but he doesn't to me. I don't get why it's such a big deal we took him in."

"Hank took you in? I need to do this cause my dad wasn't a dad to me. I deserve to help this kid. He's not such a bad kid. Give him time. He's adjusting."

"Jay. I was this kid."

"No, you weren't baby."

"Jay. I saw the look in his eyes the same look I gave Hank. The same look I gave anyone trying to help me."

"I understand that but he needs and he deserves a family. You got one. Why can't we give this kid one."

"He does. I just I don't know if we are able to give him one."

"Well, I'm going too."

"Jay.."

"No. I understand you wanna protect the twins but he isn't bad. He's come so far. I don't wanna give up on him."

"Jay.."

"No, it's fine. I'll find a home for him. I thought maybe I could be what this kid needs but obviously you're upset over it.."

"No, I didn't mean to make you make. I'm not trying to. I'm sorry baby." Jay said giving her a kiss. "Go back to sleep."

"When you pick Lane up. Come bring him here I gotta talk to him."

"Yeah, I guess I will. Love you, babe." Jay kissed her again then walked out of the room to let her sleep. Will pat Jay on the back.

"Give her time. She'll come around."

"I don't think so.."

"I think she will. She's just pregnant."

"I'm gonna go watch his practice."

"Hey, Jay. I promise she'll come around. She always does."

"Alright," Jay said walking away to his car. He plugged his phone in and put his music on then drove back to the school and parked then got back out to the soccer field.

"Jay." Lane said

"Hey, kid."

"Who's that Lane? That's not your dad.." his friend Nick said

"No. It's my uncle. Nothing big."

"Lane you've never mentioned you had an uncle."

"It's none of your business got it." Nick backed up with his hands up.

"Sorry."

Lane looked back up into the stands and saw Allie sitting with Caroline.

"Why the hell are we here Allie?"

"Cause I wanna see Lane play."

"You're obsessed with him."

"No, I'm not. You didn't have to follow Me."

Caroline rolled her eyes and sat back playing on her phone.

Jay sat watching him and smiling as he did everything right. Jay laughed as Lane slipped on his butt.

After practice, Lane walked over to him covered in mud,

"Can we go to Target? I gotta get something." Lane said

"Yeah, we can I guess. Is it new clothes? 'Cause I can buy those."

"You sure?"

"I'll never not be sure. I'm buying you clothes."

"Jay I can't let you do that. Besides, I don't want clothes I want to get Erin something."

Jay's eyes widened

"What?"

"She deserves something." Jay smiled as he patted Lane's back.

"How did you get money?" Jay gave him a look as they both buckled up in the car.

"I worked for Coach a couples week ago."

"Lane."

"If you think I was selling something I swear I wasn't. I promise you. I wouldn't lie."

"I'm not saying I don't believe you but you better be telling me the truth."

"Jay I might've lied months ago but ever since you took me in. I've been clean. I haven't touched a bottle and I'm not gonna. You did the impossible taking me in. I-I'm not ruining that. I promise."

"I believe you kid. I'm sorry for even thinking that." Jay didn't even wanna mention his talk with Erin. He knew it would upset him.

Jay stopped at target and they both walked in. "I wanna get something for the baby."

"Babies. It's twins. Boy and girl." Lane smiled.

"I'm happy for you Jay."

"Thanks. You should be excited too. I mean they will be your siblings."

"N-No they won't. You're just letting me stay with you until I leave for college."

"You've become my favorite kid. You're my son and part of the family whether you like it or not."

"No. I'm not. Jay. Don't say that. I'm not your family. I never will be."

"I'm not joking Lane. I know you wanna go through life without someone but you're ours. You belong with us. You came into my life for a reason and you're gonna stay here for a reason."

"I nearly killed you and your girlfriend and your two babies. I don't deserve this. None of this. I don't even know why I'm here." He burst into tears and started walking away but Jay grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey, it's okay. You're not getting left behind this time. I promise. You deserve someone who will never leave you. I'm gonna be that person. I'm never gonna let you fall. Not now not ever. I hope you'd like to become my best man cause I'm marrying Erin. Lane I know you're going through a tough time but you gotta understand no one is leaving this time."

Lane wiped his tears as they streamed down his face. "People always leave."

"I'm not leaving. You've got a family now."

"I was adopted. When I was five. By the two people you saved me from."

"Those people were allowed to adopt you?"

"They weren't always drug dealers and druggies. Not until my "dad"." He put quotation marks around dad. "Not until he lost his job. He got the woman into it. Then that was it. It was over… I think they adopted me when I was baby but I could be wrong."

"Oh okay. They still shouldn't have been able to have custody of you." Lane shrugged

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for crying."

"Lane." Jay put his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "It's okay. You don't have to be sorry."

Lane sighed

0000000000000000000000000

An hour later

They both walked into the hospital room one after another. Lane stood in front of Erin's bed

"I got you something."

"He got this?" Erin said

Jay smiled and nodded his head. "It was his idea."

Erin started smiling as she opened up the bag. It was two little onesies. One girly one and one boyish one.

The girl one read "Watch out boys. My big brothers got my back." And the boy one read "I learned all of this from my big brother."

"Lane. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I'm sorry. But I'm Lane. And I guess I'm gonna be your son.."

"Jay."

"Huh?"

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"Tell him what?"

"That I'm okay with him staying. I had a couple people talk to me."

"Jay she's serious?" Lane said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. I think she is."

"Lane… Welcome to the family… I'm sorry I acted that way."

"It's fine. How are you? The twins?"

"They are great. Really great. I am too. Now that I've got you."

"Will come see?" April said

Will stomped out into the hallway and looked down at the iPad. His mouth shot open. Then he looked up at his brother standing about ten yards away from him.

 **It's been about almost a year since I updated this story. Gosh I am terrible at this but someone had messaged me at how much potential this story had so I guess I had to give it another chance and I'm glad I did cause I started writing this story for a reason and I love writing it. I can't wait to see everyone read it and soon I'm gonna have a new chapter up so please be patient. Thank you**


End file.
